Liam and Blade: The Guardian Angel (RP)
This is a Private Roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Sonicsilva1. It is Non-Canon. Story It's the year 2039, three years after the death of Sally Acorn. Blade Eastwood fell into depression after her death and three years later, his younger brother Liam was left to care for him because their parents didn't have any more money to care for them. Liam is struggling to take care of Blade because of money trouble and Blade's addictions. Liam also has to deal with school and work a job to generate enough income for him and Blade to live off. Liam then meets an Angelhog named Melvin who helps him and Blade with their lives. Will Melvin succeed in his task? Wait and see. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood (Alternate Version)/Alexneushoorn Melvin the Angelhog/Sonicsilva1 RP Liam: Blade, time to wake up. Blade: *groans* Coming... Blade got out of bed and put on his clothes. Due to his depression, he has eaten a lot and became obese (250 lbs). He slowly made his way downstairs, where Liam was waiting for him. Liam: Hey, Blade... Blade: Hey, Liam... Liam: Breakfast is on the table...If you need anything, call the neighbours... Blade: Alright, thanks...Good luck at school... Liam: Thank you... Liam grabbed his backpack and left the house. After school, Liam always had to work at a local diner as a waiter so that he and Blade could take care of themselves. They had to move out of their parents' house because they didn't have any more money to care for them. Liam and Blade's mother Zooey bought them a house to live in, which was the house they currently lived in. Meanwhile, in Heaven... A hedgehog, or in this case an Angelhog, was looking over Liam and Blade, looking at Blade when Liam left for school. "Hmm...seems they're not doing so well. Perhaps I need to jump in and help out as well. But I'm going to need him to call me for that, I unfortunately cannot go down uninvited..." With Blade... After eating breakfast, Blade went to the fridge to get a few bottles of beer. Once he had gotten those, he sat down in his chair in the living room to play Grand Theft Knuckles Online on his ShayStation 10. He booted up the game and began to play. Blade: *sigh* One day I'm going to find Sonic and kill him for betraying Sally and leaving her for dead... He then drank some of his beer. Back in Heaven... God was looking down at Blade and looked over at Liam who was at school. Liam was in class, doing his work. A tear rolled down his cheek as he worked. God: Hmmm...Both those guys need help...I'm sending Melvin down there. Melvin! He stumbled a little bit and flew over to God. "Y-yes sir! I saw it myself and I'm willing to go and help them out." God: Okay. Here's a leather jacket to cover up your wings if neccessary. God gave Melvin a leather jacket. God: Now go and help them out! He puts it on and nods. "Yes sir!" He makes his way back to the location and falls through the clouds to appear in a quick shine of light near a window of Liam's classroom. It vanished quickly, showing Melvin's body. He stretched a bit, the leather jacket on. "Right..." He said, wiping the jacket for a moment. Liam's teacher saw Melvin. Teacher: Who is that? Liam looked at Melvin. Liam: Beats me... The other students looked just as confused as Liam did. Melvin went inside the school and into the office. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Liam Eastwood. Is he available?" Receptionist: Liam Eastwood? We don't have a student named that, but we do have a student named Liam Monteiro. I think you're referring to him. He's currently in class, but I'll ask him to come here. The receptionist spoke over the intercom. Receptionist: Will Liam Monteiro please come to the office? Liam: I wonder what they want... Liam grabbed his stuff and went to the office. Liam: Hey, you're that guy I just saw outside. "Yes." Melvin nods and rubs the back of his head. "I know you have a brother in need, who I accidentally mistaken your last name to. Which I heavily apologize for. Please, come with me for a moment." He motions Liam to come outside the front of the school, only for a moment. Liam followed Melvin. Afterwards, Melvin cleared a bit of his throat. "I was called to assist you and your brother's lives by nobody but God himself. Do you believe me when I say this?" Liam shook his head. Liam: Not at all. "Hmmm...will this help?" He took off a bit of his jacket, to reveal the angel wings, which flapped like it was waving. "How about now?" Liam's jaw dropped and he fainted. He blinks a few times and puts the jacket back on. "They do that everytime and it worries me..." He mumbled a bit and picked Liam up calmly. "Now...if I remember correctly his house is...over there." He walked to the house from the school. Blade was still busy playing GTK Online. He was currently arguing with another player. Blade: Shut up, your GooTube username Is Cottage Cheese :3, and you're telling people not to bully while you're a bully yourself, so you're a f**king hypocrite! "Cottage Cheese :3": But I'm a girl! Blade: That's no excuse, you're still a f**king hypocrite! "Cottage Cheese :3": SHUT UP!!! Blade: You're just mad because I owned you! "Cottage Cheese :3": I SAID SHUT UP, MOTHERF**KER! Blade: Aaaaand muting. Blade then muted the player. Blade: What a b****h. Another Player: I agree, she's a b****h. A knock came to Blade's door. Blade: There's someone at the door, hold down the fort. Blade took off his headset, put down his controller and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Melvin with Liam. Blade: WHAT THE FLYING F**K DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?! "He fainted after seeing these." The wings Melvin had took the jacket off. "Of course, most people do." Blade: What the hell?! You're an Angelhog?! "Of course. God has told me about you and Liam's struggles. I am here to help." He kept Liam held. "Oh, and may I come inside?" Blade: Sure... He let Melvin in and closed the door. He then walked back to the tv and put on his headset. Blade: I gtg, I have visitors... Another Player: Okay. Blade then shut the game, ShayStation and tv off and sat down with Melvin. Blade: So, what's your name...? "Melvin. Your Guardian Angel, at your service." He bowed a little bit, after placing Liam on the couch. Melvin had stayed standing. (I'm a little sad right now, because I learned Adam West died yesterday...) Blade: Alright...So you said The Lord told you about our struggles...? (Yup. Rip Adam West..) "Yes." He nods. "I am here to help in any way I can." Blade: Okay...Let's wait 'til Liam wakes up first... "Agreed." Melvin replies as he goes to the fridge, seeing the beer. "Well, first thing first, cut off the alcohol." Blade: Why would I do that...? It makes me feel better when I'm angry or sad... "It is an anti-depressant for your brain, sure, but it damages your organs." Melvin points out. "Nobody wants that. I suggest proper ways of gaining happiness by means of exercise. Despite that, but you also need to lose a bit of weight as well." (Apologies, I was getting ready for work. I have to leave for right now. Ciao.) (Bye.) Blade: *sigh* Fine, I'll ditch the beer... Liam woke up. Liam: Ugh...How did I get home...? Blade: This weird Angelhog dude brought you here...His name is Melvin... Liam looked at Melvin. Liam: So he's real... Blade: Yes, and he's here to help us get our lives back on track... Melvin made the beer vanish with a flick of his wrist. "There, that'll clean up the fridge." He turned to them, seeing Liam. "Ah, you're awake. Good. I need all the assistance I can. He made a rather comfy armchair appear in front of him and he sits in it, crossing one leg over the other. "One thing I need to mention, Blade." Melvin continues. "It's rather fortunate that you ditch the alcohol, mainly because...well...The Lord doesn't wish to see you this early. Get what I'm saying there?" Blade: Yeah, he doesn't want me to die young... "Exactly. He doesn't want anyone to do that. Not even me." Melvin's wings were folded as he spoke. "Listen...I've guarded many people in my times..The Lord is very forgiving, especially to me. He knows I work hard to get people to be happier and more confident in themselves, and he's also forgiving to those I tried protecting. He's not mad. He's hardly ever mad at us and at other people. But it makes me quite sad to hear that I didn't do my best with them, but I'm still happy that God himself is working hard to get everyone else happy in heaven. I would like to do my very best to help you both out, but I'm also going to need your help. I need you both to not only cooperate with me, but also with The Lord, and yourself. Do you understand?" Liam and Blade nodded. Liam: We'll do our best. Blade: Yes, we will... "Good!" Melvin clapped his hands together. "Let's get started then. Firstly, lets lose some of that weight, Blade. To give you more energy and confidence." With that being said, and entirely new room was created, expanding the house. This room was like their own personal gym. "You got everything you need in here. I'll make sure you'll start slowly, by taking baby steps." (Sorry if I'm not responding frequently. My internet's got a bit of lag. Also, why aren't you responding frequently?) (Just a few distractions. That's my bad. Also, it's fine that you're not responding very frequently, I can understand that.) (Okay.) Liam: Alright. I have to go back to school now. Blade, I'll be back tonight after I've worked my shift at the diner. Blade nodded. Blade: Melvin's here to look after me, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. Liam nodded and grabbed his backpack. He then returned to school. Blade turned to Melvin. Blade: So, what's first? "Well, the first thing, is experiment in this room." He motioned to it. "Find out what you think is easier for you to work out on, and work up from there. Do not strain yourself while doing this. I'll also make sure that you have enough faith to get you through this." (Gonna shower. I'll B Back soon.) (Okay) (I'm back!) Blade: Alright. I'm gonna start with the treadmill then. Blade got onto the treadmill and turned it on. He then began to walk on it. Melvin watched, not forcing him to go faster. "Please, take your time on that. You have plenty of time." He flew to the kitchen and brought some water bottles. "Drink these if you ever get tired. Remember, don't strain yourself. 30 minutes on that, plus 10 minute breaks." Blade nodded as he continue walking. About 30 minutes later, he stopped the treadmill and got off. He then grabbed a water bottle and drank from it. Blade: Phew...That was quite the workout...I haven't worked out in...I think 3 years or something... Melvin nods. "Exactly. Once you get your body moving, you should feel a bit less tired and groggy all the time. You're doing great. Now, how about we lift some weights?" Blade nodded and grabbed two 1 kg dumbbells. He began lifting them. Of course, Melvin was thinking that he can do more, but he did say whatever was comfortable. He smiles and watches him. Blade continued to lift the weights until he was tired. Once he was tired, he put down the weights. Blade: Ugh...This is tiring... "It's not easy, I will tell you that for sure." Melvin says. "How about a hearty meal for the recovering Mobian?" Blade: Sure, I'd love to... He smiles and nods. "Right then, follow me!" He flies to the kitchen rather quickly. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay